


Date Replacement

by HopefulSnow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulSnow/pseuds/HopefulSnow
Summary: Stephen had recently gotten back into dating, and he's genuinely excited about it. Well, at first.





	Date Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is really short! I made it in under an hour cuz I have to like sleep and shit because school.

Stephen impatiently drummed his shaky fingertips on the tabletop, muttering curse words under his breath. His date was nearly 30 minutes late and hadn’t answered any of his texts. This was the first time Stephen has ever considered going out since his “job transfer” and to be honest, he was sort of excited. His date and he fancied each other quite quickly over the dating app he was using. They had scheduled a date hours earlier at a restaurant they both liked. He had arrived early just to make sure and waited. But after 20 minutes, he started to give up. 

The waitress had visited his table at least four times, asking if he was ready to order. With his face burning, he would always decline and force a smile until she walked away.

People from other tables started to give me pity looks and smile oddly his way. He hated it. It made him feel like an idiot. This whole situation made him feel stupid. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, his heart aching. The weird pain made him laugh to himself. Why would a random person make him cry to for missing a date? Maybe because he was actually excited about this date? Maybe he always hated being alone? Was it that? He didn’t know. He just wanted to go home.

“Hey, sorry, work wouldn’t let me out, had to sit through the whole meeting.” A voice quickly said, sitting down in front of Stephen.  
He quickly shot his head to see Tony sitting across from him, giving him an apologetic look. He blinked for a few seconds before clearing his throat. 

"W-what are you doing here?” He asked, in a hushed tone. 

Tony shrugged, running his finger along the rim of the wine glass in front of him. “I was coming here to get pizza, and I saw you alone. Did you get stood up?”  
Stephen didn’t answer, but Tony already knew. Tony’s heart ached a bit, feeling a little guilty for Strange. He was a cute guy, he didn’t understand how someone could stand him up like that and not think twice about it. 

He instinctively reached across the table and took one of Stephen’s hands into his own. Stephen sat straighter in his seat, the touch of Stark’s hand sent electricity through his entire body.

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Stephen said, pulling his hand away, quickly regretting it. “I was just about to leave anyway.”

Tony shook his head and smiled. “You’re alone too much, and I don’t get to see you enough.” 

That made Stephen’s heart skip a beat. He drew a warm smile, “well, thank you,” he said, reaching out for Tony hand again. 

Tony latched on and squeezed tightly, “No problem.”

Very quickly, they delve deep into conversation. They talked about missions they’ve been on. If Peter was doing alright. How everyone was at the compound. Stephen let Tony rant and rave about his new experiments and ideas and Tony let Stephen talk about all the new magic he was learning. All the while Tony was running his foot up against Stephen’s leg.  
“You know, I don’t have sex on the first date,” Stephen announced, downing his wine. Tony just snickered and folded his arms on the table. 

At the end of dinner, they both walked out together, they’re sides brushing against one another. They walked up the street as it started to softly snow, flakes softly covering the sidewalk pavement. 

Tony sighed, pushing his hands into his coat pockets and smiled up at the wizard. He pursed his lips and ran his hand through his hair, pausing for a second.  
“You alright?” Stephen asked as the pause went on for a moment too long. Tony just smirked and put his hand back to his side.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” He quickly said, giving Stephen another heart-pounding smile. 

Stephen’s neck began to burn up again. He stared silently, locking eyes with the man across from him. Maybe he’ll consider changing his rule? No, this wasn’t even a real date. And he didn’t want to jeopardize a perfectly good friendship. But maybe sleeping with him wasn’t going to jeopardize anything? Maybe this would help both of them. No way would this ever help anyone! Stephen fought with his head so more until Tony bounced on his toes and kissed Stephen. The brush of their lips was heart melting. When Tony pulled away Stephen froze, processing. They were both in silence for a moment, Tony slowly thinking he made the wrong move.

“I-I’m so-” but before he could finish his apology he was wrapped in Stephen’s arms, clasping lips with him again. Tony stiffened a bit, getting caught off-guard. When he suddenly snapped back into place, he immediately raised his hand to Stephen’s face, melting into his body. The sensation warmed both of them, shielding their bodies from the cold winter they were standing in the middle of. 

Tony was the first to break for air, he panting rapidly, as Stephen did the same. When they both locked eyes again, they started to laugh, Tony still holding the sides of Stephen’s face.  
“What?” Stephen asked, through short chuckles. Tony didn’t answer right away, all the laughing and heavy breathing made him light-headed. Or was it something else?

“Nothing,” Tony said, containing himself. “It’s just strange.”

Stephen scoffed jokingly and nodded. Tony snorted at his unintentional joke and let out another heave of laughs. 

“It’s not that funny,” Stephen said, through his own fit of giggles. Tony shook his head, still laughing considerably loudly.

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” Stephen said, pulling away and quickly creating a portal to the sanctum. He pushed Tony through both of them landing on the couch.  
He quickly kissed Tony more, running his hand up to the nape of his neck. Stephen held tightly to Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist to make sure he was secure in his hold.

“You know,” Stephen said as they broke away once more. “The person I was going to go out with, tonight?”  
Tony turned to kiss the wizard's neck, letting his lips linger every time he laid them down. “Keep talking.” He said.  
Stephen nodded, closing his eyes, his body relaxing a bit more. 

“I’m glad they didn’t show.”

Tony stopped and looked up Strange for a moment. Stephen just smiled and gave Tony a soft kiss on the lips. 

They ended up in the bedroom after all. Stephen was wrapped snugly around Tony, their bodies sleek with sweat and each other's smells. Covers lied loosely over them as they slept off the night, remembering it vividly as they wake the next morning.


End file.
